1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to filling equipment suitable for filling bottles and the like with a flowable material, and more particularly, to a bottle retaining and alignment assembly with a quick release functionality to allow for the quick adaptability of the filler to differently sized, shaped and/or otherwise configured bottles.
2. Background Art
The use of filling equipment is well known in the art for the filling of bottles and the like with a flowable material. The bottles in many instances comprise rigid packaging (although not required) and the flowable material comprises a liquid, juice, syrup, oil, or other material that can be delivered through a valve into the bottle. Generally, the filling equipment includes a plurality of filling stations, each having an assembly to retain the bottle and a valve to fill the bottle. These two structures rotate about an axis of rotation that is generally spaced apart from the filling stations and centrally located. The filling stations include components that are specifically configured for the filling of a particular bottle configuration. In the event that a different bottle (i.e., differently sized, shaped and/or otherwise configured) is to be filled, it is necessary to disassemble each of the filling stations, and to replace components at each filling station in order to accommodate the different bottle.
Problematically, such changeovers, as they are typically referred to in the industry, result in downtime for the filler. This downtime can be significant where there are a number of filling stations, which can be dozens. In many instances, the changeover may not be authorized because too small of a batch of the second size bottle is to be filled, and the cost of the downtime renders the project unprofitable.
Additionally, there are problems even where a changeover is acceptable. For example, often multiple tools are required to execute the changes at the filler stations. In other instances, a number of fasteners are required, as are specific structures that must be fastened together. This can lead to part misplacement, assembly difficulties and requires increased training and skill for the operator.